The Reveal
The Reveal is the 17th episode of Battle for Dream Island. It aired on May 1st, 2011. In this episode, the contestants pair up in groups of two for the challenge, and whichever group loses will get a penalty. Plot Before the intro The episode starts out with Leafy giving a friendly greeting to Bubble. Leafy explains that since Bubble is so wonderful, she wants to give her a gift. Bubble comments on it as the nicest thing anyone has ever done for her. Pencil exclaimed that it might be a trap, but Bubble ignores her, opening the present and found spring shoes in them. Bubble says thanks to Leafy, and starts to play with them. Pencil becomes jealous and asks Leafy to give her a present too. Leafy does not have another pair, so she takes Bubble's and gives them to Pencil. This results in Bubble falling to the ground and popping. Later, Leafy gives another pair of spring shoes to Ice Cube. On screen, it shows she falls into the ground, following with Ice Cube getting stuck on her. Bubble is recovered in the Bubble Recovery Center and believes that Ice Cube and Pencil stole her springy shoes and takes them back, ending up with 2 pairs of shoes. Cake at Stake During Cake at Stake, all nine of the contestants except Firey are up for elimination. Speaker Box reveals that there is a large crowd watching them again. He also reveals that instead of a cake, he has 8 knives. Tennis Ball comments that maybe he doesn't want to be safe. 288 people voted on who to be eliminated. Firey receives the first knife since he had immunity. He jumps over it, resulting in the knife hitting a tree. Ice Cube received the lowest with 5 votes. She too jumps over the knife, making it hit another tree. Bubble and Leafy are the next to get knives with 7 and 10 votes respectively. They both jump over their knives and it hit a bush. Spongy is the next with 28 votes. With his extreme fatness, he is the first to be hit with the knife. Speaker reveals that on April 1st, 2011, the same day as the episode Bowling, Now with Explosions! and the second object show Inanimate Insanity were released, history was made. A YouTuber named englishcreamcakes casted the first elimination vote for Pencil. Pencil reacts to it, only to find out she got 37 more votes, resulting in 38 votes. However, she is still safe. A knife is thrown at her but it missed. She does not react to it as she is still sad from the votes, saying it was 38 more votes than she expected. The bottom 3 are revealed, with Tennis Ball, Blocky and Rocky. Rocky had the least number of votes out of them, and Speaker throws a knife at him as dramatic music starts to play. Rocky uses his barfing skills to destroy the knife. Tennis Ball is also safe, who screams as the knife approaches him in slow motion. With Blocky having 112 votes, the highest amount as of now, Blocky was shocked and angry. Blocky says that Speaker can't eliminate him because he's "the star of the show". A flashback of episode 4 occurs with Blocky being eliminated the first time, then he is sent to the TLC. Speaker wants to take some time to remember Blocky's elimination. Pencil and Leafy argue that they shouldn't, resulting in Speaker changing his mind. Contest The 17th contest is a frisbee throwing contest. Contestants have to pair up in this challenge. Pencil pairs up with Bubble, which frustrates Ice Cube. Leafy invites her to be her partner for the challenge. Ice Cube thinks that Pencil doesn't want her in her alliance, to which Pencil reassures her she is. Ice Cube still kicks Pencil in revenge. Rocky goes with Spongy, so Firey is left with Tennis Ball. Speaker reveals that if they do not finish before sunset, they will receive a penalty. Tennis Ball throws the first Frisbee, but it only gets about halfway across, to which he apologizes for his weak toss. Leafy throws the second frisbee saying she wants to be first. The frisbee shatters Ice Cube. Pencil and Bubble are the first to successfully catch a frisbee, with Spongy and Rocky right behind. Firey tells Tennis Ball to throw harder. He does so and Firey catches it with his tongue and throws it back to Tennis Ball, bringing them into 1st place. However, Firey's saliva is too sticky, so the Frisbee gets stuck to Tennis Ball's foot. Meanwhile, it shows Leafy at the Ice Cube Recovery Center 2.0, a much harder one. She has to go through tons of questions to get the correct Ice Cube. Spongy and Rocky get their second throw done while Firey is encouraging Tennis Ball to hurry up. Pencil yells "Alliance Power!" as Bubble catches the Frisbee. Tennis Ball is still trying to get the frisbee off his foot while Leafy is still answering the questions at the ICRC. Pencil and Bubble are the first to finish with Spongy and Rocky right behind. The sun starts to go down. Firey then realizes that he can just get another frisbee. Tennis Ball catches it with his other foot as they finish. Leafy is on the last question. Ice Cube is re-created. Leafy tells Ice Cube to catch the frisbee, which shatters Ice Cube once again as the sun fully goes down. Leafy and non-existent Ice Cube are told they will receive a penalty. Results Announcer instantly switches the scene to the next morning (it's a short night), and the points are given to the teams. Ice Cube receives a reward for having the least amount of votes, which turns out to be 125 points. Since Pencil and Bubble won the challenge, they got their prize first, which was 200 points. Spongy and Rocky got 100, while Tennis Ball and Firey get a mere 15, much to Tennis Ball's dismay. There is an ad break with a Blocky's Funny Doings International with Firey and his recovery center suspended above a lake. The idea was by Simondomino and Geriolah7. Simondomino and Geriolah7 are also top recommenders. Leafy and Ice Cube get worried about their penalty. When she opens it up, it's -1000 points. Everyone claps and applauds. Afterwards, the scoreboard is updated. Tennis Ball, Ice Cube and Leafy have the lowest scores. Speaker reveals that the contestants will be voting on who to leave BFDI while the viewers vote on who will join the game. There are 30 to choose from. Ending At the end, the Tiny Loser Chamber is shown being lifted by an edge by the Sun. Trivia *Marker has a tattoo that says "Immunity goes to ME!" *The Geriol, ah 7 poster orginally says, "A really good educational video game teaching girls and boys how to say names of numbers to each other." The revised verison is "One very bad boring chore forcing female babies plus male babies the way of spitting short words related to digits toward every nearby person." which is opposite of everything! ** The poster is also a reference to one of the popular recommender, Geriolah7. * Bell, Book, 8-ball and TV also had a chance to join Inanimate Insanity. * Announcer said "fling" before he threw the knife every time this episode (Except when he threw at Spongy). * In the Episode 4 flashback, it has the updated limbs. * This episode has 4 Squishy Cherries, 4 Squashy Grapes, 4 armless contestants, 4 contestants with arms, 4 males, and 4 females, making it quite balanced. *This is the first episode where Pencil got voted. *In this episode, Firey became the last male contestant with all limbs (except stick figures) after Blocky was eliminated. Errors *On 8-Ball's joining audition, the username recommended him "TheBombDigityShis" was misspelled as "TheBombDigiyShis". **Jacknjellify fixed this error by adding an annotation. **This also happens when one of the recommenders who recommended Clock, the numbers "1234" are missing on "Xxangelwings1234xX". *When Eggy cracks, her legs get outside of her body. *Flag's animation cycle resets when the recommended characters for this episode were being zoomed in on. Deaths *Bubble pops when she falls on the ground too hard. *Ice Cube is shattered twice by frisbees thrown by Leafy. *Firey falls in a lake 21 times in a Blocky's Funny Doing's International prank. *Eggy likely died when she got hit by the bowling ball. *Pie also may have died when he exploded. Joining lines *8-Ball: I don't have a favorite number; I really don't. *Balloony: Woahll... wohl woahll! *Barf Bag: flushing sound *Basketball: Tennis balls aren't the only ones with lines. *Bell: ding *Bomby: OH NO FIREY, YOU LIT MY FUSE! *Book: I'm a dictionary and you'd better believe it! *Clock: Watches are wannabes. *Cloudy: thunderstorm *David: - AW, SERIOUSLY?! *Dora: spanish - My name is Dora and I need the island very badly because I feed on islands. Islands are my only food, and, as such, I need as many islands as I can get! Many people refuse to sell me islands because they know that I will just gobble them up, and that is true, but what harm would that do to them? We island-eaters are tired of the discrimination we receive from society in general, and would greatly appreciate it if just one ray of light was shone on our people in the form of Dream Island! *Eggy: appears and cracks her in half *Evil Leafy: appears ominously *Fanny: I hate you! *Fries: fries *Grassy: with a rustling noise *Marker: I have a tattoo! IMMUNITY GOES TO ME *Naily: [[Woody] and he screams] *Nickel: I am the new Coiny! *Nonexisty: nothing *Pie: BOOM *Pillow: a deep Breath *Remote: out his batteries and fainted *Robot Flower: Vote for me or I'll crush you! *Roboty: − · · · · · − · − · · · ·  in morse code *Ruby: Please, please, please, can I join the game? Please? Pl- *Saw: [[Woody] and he screams] *Taco: blinks *Tree: with leaves rustling *TV: the original [[Cake at Stake] song] screen: I'm playing this music bcs i want to partake in BFDI Characters Starting Characters Pencil 12.png|Pencil|link=Pencil Non-Starting Characters Leafy.png|Leafy|link=Leafy Bubble 1.png|Bubble|link=Bubble Icyidfb-0.png|Ice Cube|link=Ice Cube Firey.png|Firey|link=Firey Tbidfbintro.png|Tennis Ball|link=Tennis Ball Blocky wiki pose.png|Blocky|link=Blocky Rocky.png|Rocky|link=Rocky Bfdiajr spongy.png|Spongy|link=Spongy 8-ball.png|8-Ball|link=8-Ball Balloony hd.png|Balloony|link=Balloony Barf Bag 2.png|Barf Bag|link=Barf Bag Basketball.png|Basketball|link=Basketball Bell - -.png|Bell|link=Bell Bobyeat12.png|Bomby|link=Bomby Book 1.png|Dictionary (Book)|link=Book Clock.png|Clock|link=Clock Cloudy.png|Cloudy|link=Cloudy David wiki pose.png|David|link=David Dora wiki pose.png|Dora|link=Dora Eggy.png|Eggy|link=Eggy Screen Shot 2014-01-06 at 6.46.19 PM.png|Fanny|link=Fanny Fries 1.png|Fries|link=Fries Grassy wiki pose.png|Grassy|link=Grassy Marker.png|Marker|link=Marker Naily.png|Naily|link=Naily BFDI Nickel.png|Nickel|link=Nickel Pie.png|Pie|link=Pie Pillow 3.png|Pillow|link=Pillow Remote - -.png|Remote|link=Remote Robot flower wiki pose.png|Robot Flower|link=Robot Flower Roboty wiki pose.png|Roboty|link=Roboty OldTaco.png|Taco|link=Taco Tree 3.png|Tree|link=Tree TV body.png|TV|link=TV EVERY SINGLE POKEMON by purplekecleon.png|Recommended Characters|link=Recommended Characters Speaker2.PNG|Announcer|link=Announcer Hqevilleafy.png|Evil Leafy (Debut)|link=Evil Leafy Nonexisty.PNG|Nonexisty (Debut)|link=Nonexisty Roobyidfb.png|Ruby (Debut)|link=Ruby Saw d- -b.png|Saw (Debut)|link=Saw Donut BFDIA.png|Donut (Debut)|link=Donut Woody for BFDI RP.png|Woody (Voice Only)|link=Woody Category:Episodes Category:No Elimination Voting Category:Elimination episodes Category:Single challenge Category:Points Episodes Category:Post Merge Episodes Category:Advertise Episode Category:Debuting Episode Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2011 episodes Category:Cake at Stake Category:Rejoining episodes